Done Day
"Done Day" is a ZOOM and Gilligan's Island Crossover made in 2021 Plot The ZOOMers bake a Cake, but Emily ruins the Cookies. But she's too little according to Zoe. And Noreen promises she can show her about cooking instead of watching Pokemon with Zoe. Zoe begins some Kitchen Safety Rules. Emily wishes all the other ZOOMers were Babies. Emily is confused at which one is Baby Zoe. Noreen still wants Emily to take a Nap. Now Emily will show the ZOOMers how to bake a Cake. At first, Baby Noreen is unwilling to go with it and cries. Baby Shing-Ying makes a Mess in the Kitchen. Francesco sneaks into the Back of the Diner. Emily puts the Babies for a Nap, but the Babies still make a Mess. Baby Shing-Ying gets icing on her Face, and Baby Zoe gets Strawberries on her Face, Baby Shing begins to cry, but Emily gives her a Hankie! Baby Francesco wants to reach the Cabnent but Baby Noreen tells Francesco has opened the Door, Emily is mad that Baby Francesco would let the Birds and Bees in. She sings a Song to the 6 Babies about growing up to be Big like her. After the Song ends, Baby Francesco sprays Emily with a Hose. Baby Noreen wants to beat the Batter. Baby Zoe gets the Batter Noreen mixes on her Left Eye and laughs. Emily places Francesco on a Chair and asks Baby Kyle, Baby Paul, Francesco, Shing-Ying, Zoe, and Noreen. Whom Noreen sprays icing on Emily's Right Eye and she falls. All the Babies say "Uh Oh!" sans Zoe. Emily gives the Babies a Time out. All the Babies cry, Emily gets it now and cries along. Emily is better now and gives the Babies a hug. The Babies watch Emily bake the Cake. Emily suggests to use Baking Powder for the Cake. Zoe tries to reach the Strawberries and Blueberries but she wobbles on the Chair, Shing-Ying watches Emily put in the Baking Powder to the Cake Mixture, Francesco wants to add the Candy. Emily wants the Cake to get big so she used Baking Powder! Emily puts the Cake in the oven to bake. Shing-Ying walks and Noreen eats a Lollipop. Noreen begins to cry, but Emily suggests the ZOOMers take a Nap. But Francesco doesn't want to. Emily tells Francesco about sleep "Your Body Needs Lots of Rest so you can run Fast when you Play." Emily reads the Babies a Naptime Story. But they're asleep. Emily falls asleep, too. But the Batter runs outside from the Oven. The Babies wake up scared. And Emily tells that the Babies might get Puemonia and die. Emily yells "HELP!" The Babies yell too. But the ZOOMers are all grown up and find themselves on Gilligan's Island which featured Gilligan mainstays Bob Denver, Alan Hale, Dawn Wells, and Russell Johnson reprising their characters in which they continued to be marooned on the island for more than 20 incredibly depressing years. (The only show with a longer gap between crossing over series was the 1995 Mad About You episode featuring Carl Reiner as his Dick Van Dyke Show character Alan Brady, who had last been on TV almost 30 years earlier.) Cast * Bob Denver * Alan Hale * Dawn Wells * Russell Johnson * Emily Marshall * Francesco Tena * Kyle Larrow * Paul Christe * Noreen Raja * Elena "Shing-Ying" Sheih * Zoe Costleo Category:Crossovers Category:Season 22 Episodes Category:2021 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ZOOM (1999) Episodes